Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be typically classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
The touch panel may include a substrate on which a sensing electrode and a wire electrode connected to the sensing electrode are disposed, and the position of the touch point may be detected by detecting the variation of capacitance when the area in which the sensing electrode is disposed is touched.
In this case, the sensing and wire electrodes may be disposed on one surface of a single substrate or each one surface of plural substrates.
When the sensing and wire electrodes are disposed on one surface of a single substrate, the wire electrode may be drawn out in various directions. For example, the wire electrode may extend from an active area to an unactive area.
One of the wire electrodes disposed on the active and unactive areas may have a mesh shape, and another wire electrode may include a bulk wire electrode.
Thus, the wire electrode having the mesh shape and the wire electrode having a bulk shape may be short-circuited with each other, so that the reliability may be deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a touch window having a new structure which may solve the above-mentioned problems.